


Remembering When...

by Lady Divine Coldflash (fhartz91)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s01e12 Last Refuge, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'm not good at tagging relationships so they're all friends, Light Angst, Mick is of absolutely no help, Sara and Kendra fell in love with baby Snart, Snart finds this annoying, happens after season 1 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine%20Coldflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Sara and Kendra fell instantly in love with baby Snart. Without the infant around, there's only one other person aboard the Waverider that they can coddle and fawn over...and he's not thrilled about that. Coincidentally, Mick is of no help.</p><p>Just a piece of fluff I wrote after watching episode 12 'Last Refuge'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering When...

Snart doesn’t like when the Waverider goes quiet, the tension in the air so thick it’s like the ship itself is holding its breath. Quiet, in his experience, has never been the start of anything good – not during a job, definitely not at home, and for sure not in prison. Even within the (relative) safety of the Waverider, with the amount of people they have on board, quiet can turn into a bad thing. Not because he thinks any one of the team might be plotting against him - even while traveling under the shadow of Rip’s many secrets, and Snart _abhors_ secrets. Snart stays well on his guard, but, to a point, he shed that particular fear a short time ago.

No, quiet on the Waverider, as of late, usually indicates the start of something very, _very_ annoying.

He feels it beginning, manifesting in the form of two sets of amused eyes staring at him from across the bridge, the occasional sigh, and a muffled giggle. Snart barely lifts his eyes in acknowledgment, raising a brow along with them.

“What?” he says, eyeing Sara and Kendra with a steely glare while they look at him, wearing matching, adoring smiles.

“He still has them,” Sara remarks, more in a coo than her normal voice.

“Yes, he does,” Kendra agrees, her expression becoming ridiculously goofy.

“Have _what_?” Snart asks, eyes shifting left and right to see if anyone else knows what the heck’s going on. “ _What_ do I have?”

“Those cute…” Sara starts.

“…adorable…” Kendra picks up.

“…chubby cheeks,” Sara finishes.

Snart’s brows shoot up. “Stop it,” he says, slightly unnerved, standing from his chair and backing toward the doorway.

“Don’t you just wanna _pinch_ ‘em?” Sara asks, accompanied by a squeezing motion of her fingers as she gets up from her own chair, her eyes glued to Snart’s face.

“Yeah,” Kendra agrees, joining her companion. “You were such a _cute_ baby.”

“Okay, ladies,” Snart says, hurrying away, “I know I was an attractive youngster, but get ahold of yourselves.”

“I’d rather get a hold of those cheeks,” Sara snickers.

“Come on, Snart,” Kendra calls. “Just one little pinch. For old time’s sake.”

“I better not find out you two manhandled infant me in any way,” he threatens as he takes the corner and runs straight into Mick.

“Hey,” his partner asks in a gruff voice. “Where’s the fire?”

“Mick,” Snart says, “do something about this, will ya?”

Mick looks from Sara and Kendra’s enormous grins back to Snart’s confounded face. “I can’t.”

“Wha---Why not?”

“They’re right,” Mick says, a rough rendition of a wistful grin pulling a corner of his mouth. “You were a damn adorable baby.”

Snart’s eyes go wide.

“Stop it, Mick,” he says as both women, with Mick, continue their pursuit. “Stop it. This isn’t funny. Stop it, _now_!”


End file.
